powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
One-Man Army
The ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. Advanced version of Enhanced Combat. Also Called *Army/Legion/Team of One *Implacability Capabilities The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. Applications *Instil terror in your enemies, through your exploits. *High level users may be able to simulate Bullet Time. *Predict an opponents next move, through a combination of experience and instinct . *Quickly adapt to dangerous situations. *Become proficient in various forms of combat, or specialize in one. *Utilize and become proficient in any form of weaponry. *Some users may be able to suppress pain until their mission is completed. *Become a force of nature. *If users are Immortal (may be part of this power anyway) then they are an army killing machine with no end. Variations *'Last Stand Empowerment:' The ability to spontaneously manifest the above power in suicidal situations. Almost always results in the users death, though not before amassing a significant body count. Users who do survive its use may develop the permanent version. *'Inverse Ninja Law:' The ability to become more powerful as the odds are stacked against you. However the opposite is also true. This may be exploited by genre-savvy opponents. Not necessarily unique to ninjas, see here for more details. Associations *Adrenal Activation *Army Annihilation *Battlefield Adaption *Berserker Physiology *Combat Empowerment *Combat Perception *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Strength *Indomitable Will *Killing Instinct *Ninjutsu *Tranquil State *Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Users are not necessarily superhuman and may have difficulty dealing with such beings. *Harsh training may be needed to maintain abilities/skills. *Users may develop a psychological need to find worthy opponents. *Highly prone to overconfidence. *One cannot defeat the best of their enemies if they lack fear, suprise, and intimidation. Known Users See Also: One-Man Army. Gallery Cartoons/Comics Superman.jpg|While Superman (DC) has been described as 'faster than a speeding bullet', 'more powerful than a locomotive' and being 'able to leap tall buildings in a single bound', these are not his greatest feats. When he is under the sun, his power increases exponentially, allowing him to defeat incredibly powerful opponents. Batman3.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) is well know for using his intelligence, gadget expertise, detective skills, athletic prowess, and strong force of will take over come and army of foes and even super-powered beings. Buddy Blank.jpg|Buddy Blank (DC) truly lives up to his codename of OMAC ('O'ne 'M'an 'A'rmy 'C'orps). Images-15.jpeg|Multiple Man (Marvel) is literally a one-man army. Incredible-hulk-FL-03.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (Marvel) is one of the most powerful beings in his respective universe. His ever-growing rage is able to increase his power to the point where he is strong enough match the strength of beings such as Thor, Silver Surfer, and the Sentry. Captain America Fight.jpg|Captain America (Marvel) easily holds his own against a legion of Hydra operatives. A-historia-de-asterix-e-obelix-asterix-obelix4.jpg|Asterix and Obelix (The Adventures of Asterix) are capable of beating entire armies. Samurai Jack.png|With his expertise in weaponry, combat skills, and armed with his magic sword, Jack (Samurai Jack) is able to take on giant monsters, hundreds of robot destroyer drones, supernatural creatures, and even face off against Aku himself. Way Big Full Body Pic.png|Way Big (Ben 10) is one of Ben's most powerful transformations as shown when he defeated Vilgax along with his army in his first appearance. Heatblast (Ben 10).jpg|Heatblast (Ben 10) is capable of single handedly defeating an army of Vilgax's basic drones Bumi_bends_earth_pillars.png|King Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) took back Omashu and kicked out the Fire Nation (for good) by himself in a mere eight minutes, during the eclipse TV/Movie River Tam.png|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) after single-handedly butchering an entire army of Reavers. Klaus-fight.gif|Klaus (The Originals/Vampire Diaries) can take on an army of vampires single handedly. (Click to animate) Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was able to single-handedly defeat around twenty vampires and demons while undergoing a period of ruthlessness. The-jedi-council-star-wars-2884888-1024-768.jpg|The Jedi (Star Wars) are capable of handling a large army of invading droids. The Bride.JPG|The Bride (Kill Bill) battles the Crazy 88. Anime/Manga Goku Render.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) single-handedly defeated the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Ever since then, he has increased in both strength and power. His skills, Ki-based abilities, and Super Saiyans transformation allowed him to overcome the strongest of opponents throughout his life. Vegeta_DBZ Vector.png|Much like his rival, Goku, Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) is a very powerful Saiyan warrior. His energy based attacks, physical techniques, and Super Saiyans transformations have allowed to defeated countless enemies. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.png|Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) are the three strongest members of the Straw Hat Pirates. They are capable of defeating an army of pirates, marine soldiers, giant monsters, and are able to destroy three Pacifistas when it took the entire crew at their best to only defeat one two years ago. Kizaru-Borsalino.jpg|Kizaru (One Piece) single-handedly captured 500 pirates during his attack on Sabaody Archipelago. The_New_Blackbeard_Pirates.png|Every member of the Blackbeard Pirates (One Piece) are extremely powerful fighters, ableto decimate entire countries... Blackbeard_with_Yami_Yami_no_Mi_and_Gura_Gura_no_Mi.png|...particularly their leader Teach, having become the Devil Fruit user of the Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no mi has made him potentially the strongest man in the world. Amande_massacre_knight_one.gif|Amande (One Piece) is a powerful master swordwoman,… Amande_massacre_knight_two.gif|…able to massacre an entire army of armored knights single-handedly. Vinsmoke Judge power.jpg|Vinsmoke Judge (One Piece) is the supreme commander of the Germa 66, and is a immensely powerful warrior in his own right. Yondaime full.png|The yellow flash Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Naruto). If he's so much as spotted anywhere near the battlefields, the enemy will sound the retreat. Puppet Sasori.png|Sasori (Naruto) is a powerful ninja and a cunning one at that. The use of his puppets have allowed him killthe Third Kazekage and destroy an entire nation. 587px-New Six Paths Anime.jpg|The Six Paths of Pain (Naruto) were known for the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke vs. Samurai.gif|Sasuke (Naruto) is dispatching an army of Samurai with his Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana. File:Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) is a very powerful shinobi who uses his ninjutsu to annihilate most of the relatively undamaged Fourth Division. It was strong enough to bring 5 powerful Kage to their knees. Erza-scarlet-erza-scarlet.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), alias Titania. She defeated 100 high-level monsters in a row, which was considered impossible, even for the best. Acnologia Human.png|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) who is considered the King of Dragons possess ludicrous power that he is greater than the entire formidable armies of Alvarez and Ishgar and the mighty Wizard Saints and the dreaded Spriggan 12 Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a top class Fairy Tail member and the strongest demon from the Book of Zeref, his strength is so insane he can take down over 900 highly trained soldiers with just one breath attack. File:Hattori_Zenzo_vs._Kiheitai.png|Hattori Zenzō (Gintama) single-handedly taking down the entire Kiheitai fleet with his immense ninja techniques alone. Afro-Samurai.jpg|Afro (Afro Samurai) is an incredibly talented swordsman. He is strong enough to cut through multiple thugs and warriors quickly and effortlessly. KenshinOVA.png|Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) the battosai can dispatch several opponents with little effort only with his sheath. AGITO.jpg|Due to his proficiency with ATs, Agito (Air Gear) can single handedly defeat and kill many adversaries. King_bradley.jpg|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist series) is a very powerful Homunculi. He possesses inhuman skills in swordsmanship that allow him dispatch countless soldiers as if it were a mere sport. Guts_Berserk.jpg|Guts (Berserk), the "Hundred Man Slayer". Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) Sun_Seto.jpg|Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) is skilled in swordplay to the extent that she was able to take on and defeat a rival yakuza gang by herself. Hayato_Fūrinji.jpg|Hayato Furinji (Mighiest Disciple Kenichi) is the ultimate one-man army, able to take on an entire miltary base all by himself and win, as well as use humans like shurikens and strong enough to defeat tanks by himself, all while fighting with his eyes closed and only using 0.0002% of his full power 2733672-the_third__girl_with_the_blue_eye_jpg_650x10000_q85.jpg|Honoka (The Third) once destroyed an entire army all by herself with just a single swing of her sword Seven_scars.jpg|After years of training, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) can easily kill several humans without taking a single hit. Saito vs. Army of 70000.png|Saito Hiraga (Zero no Tsukaima) is the current incarnation of Gandalfr: The Left Hand of God. Being Gandalfr grants him incredible physical capabilities and innate mastery of all weapons, allowing him to single-handed fight an army of 70000. Cao cao.png|Cao Cao (Highschool DxD) Hailed as the Strongest Human, Cao Cao is a powerful fighter and the wielder of the True Longinus,being able to fight the most powerful supernatural beings. Vali_Lucifer.jpg|Vali Lucifer (Highschool DxD) is thedescendant of Satan Lucifer and the wielder of the Divine Dividing, Azazel stated Vali is the most powerful White Dragon Emperor to have ever existed. Issei.jpg|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) wielder of the Longinus Boosted Gear, through constant intense training Issei became a extremely powerful fighter, able to fight the most powerful supernatural beings from a Super Devil to a Evil God and even one of the strongest Evil Dragon. Kurumi_tokisaki.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) is a immensely powerful S-Class Spirit being capable of singlehandedly wiped out an army of DEM Wizards and Bandersnatch robots. Dulio.jpg|Dulio Gesulado (Highschool DxD) is the Strongest Exorcist of the Church. Regulus_Rey_Leather_Rex_(LN).jpg|Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) wielder of the Longinus Regulus Nemea and a extremely powerful martial art master. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) is hailed as the strongest warrior of the Empire, able to fight alone an army of one million men and ten Teigu users. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami ever known, able to singlehandedly defeat multipe Shinigami Captains without using his full strength. Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg|The Vizards (Bleach) are highly skilled and experienced Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants, and with their new found hollow powers they can annihilate armies of Gillians. First Gotei captains.jpg|The First Shinigami Captains (Bleach) were noted to be the strongest generation of Shinigami warriors in the history of the Gotei 13... Zanka no Tachi.png|including Genryusai Yamamoto who is hailed as the strongest Shinigami of all time... Bankai Minazuki.png|and Yachiru Unohana, the diabolical master swordswoman who mastered eight thousand schools of swordmanship. File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) turned to be a deadly fighter once becoming a humanoid homunculus, having devoured his household's entire yakuza security staff and defeated the likes of his more experienced great-great grandfather Dr. Butterfly and the seasoned warrior Genji Ikusabe. File:Azure_Flame.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) was able to kill entire armies of hoodlums, yakuza, corrupt policemen, and military-trained personnel with his blue flame. File:Toki_Repels_Bullets.PNG|Toki (Code:Breaker) obliterating an army of military-trained guards with his magnetism, easily deflecting their bullets back at them... File:Toki_guns.jpg|...or using his deadly marksmanship to snipe them down at tremendous precision and distance. Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is a genius Rokushiki master hailed as the strongest assassin of his generation. Even at the age of thirteen he killed over 500 soldiers and a crew of pirates by himself. Video Game Link Skyward Sword (2).png|By carrying the Spirit of the Hero, armed with his Master Sword, bearing the Triforce of Courage and mastery and possession of multiple weapons, gadgets, and magical items, Link (Legend of Zelda) is able to overcome countless forces of evil such as monsters, demons, and the undead. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) has fought the massive legions of the Space Pirates for years. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can singlehandedly defeat entire armies of Octarians and the five Great Octoweapons. Sonic_Wreck-It_Ralph.png|As The Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) is well known for using his speed while in ball form to combat hundreds of Dr. Eggman's robots as his speed in his ball form is strong enough to break or cut through their metallic armor. Outside of his speed, he possesses great physical combat skills despite having little to no training in martial arts as seen when he faced off against the Gizoid, Emerl, who possessed all of the abilties of him and his allies. X Buster.jpg|Possessing speed, strength, endurance,his traditional X-buster, and his limitless potential, X (Mega Man X series) is capable of taking on numerous Mavericks, Mechaniloids, and even Sigma however strong they may be. Xt1 zerostand.jpg|As shown in the past, present and future, Zero (Mega Man X, Zero, and ZX series) has shown to be strong enough to take on an army of Mavericks single-handedly. Battle of the 1000 Heartless.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) can handle an entire army of 1000 Heartless with little effort. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|Some SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are capable of taking on the battlefield alone. Jak TPL Render.png|As shown multiple times in his life, Jak (Jak and Daxter series) has proven to be a vary capable fighter. Thanks to his ability to channel various forms of Eco, melee skills, and acrobatics, he has defeated ambushes of Lurkers, Crimson Guards, Metal Heads, and Dark Makers. Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses speed, strength, durability, and stamina far beyond anything one could call human. The greatest assets to his abilities: his Mantra affinity, Wrath, allows him to increase his power to the point where he able to destroy entire fleets, The Gohma: Vlitra, and even Chakravartin The Creator himself. Strider Hiryu.jpg|Strider Hiryu (Strider series) is a high-tech mercenary of the highest caliber. His skills in martial arts, agility, speed, trick tools, and his Falchion have allowed him to defeat robots, dinosaurs, warships, and even Grandmaster Meio. Kratos-gow.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) is one of the best examples of this ability. He has shown impressive feats of strength and magic in order to defeat hundreds of foes, deities, and even the mighty Zeus. Big_Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear) is renowned as the greatest soldier of the 20th century. Gordon_Freeman.jpg|Gordon Freeman (Half-Life Series) is capable of defeating hundrends of US Marines, Overwatch Soldiers and Synths on his own. Kazuma_Kiryu_in_Yakuza_6.jpg|Kazuma Kiryuu (Yakuza) is an extraordinary martial art master, able to fight off entire gangs of Yakuza and overwhelm extremely strong fighters such as Majima and Taiga Snow_Demon_H.png|Snow Demon (Valkyrie Crusade) is know as the One-Demon Army. Ryu Unmasked.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is the most powerful Dragon Ninja to have ever existed, able to annhilate armies of supernatural monsters and slayed the strongest of the Evil Deities. Batman Arkham Knight.gif|Batman (Arkham Series) is an extraordinary martial art master, able to fight single-handedly the most dangerous criminals and crime syndicates of Gotham Underworld. Heihachi fighting skills.gif|Heihachi Mashima (Tekken) is supreme martial art master, able to take down majority of the technologically advanced Tekken Force army by pure might and skill. Category:Powers Combat Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries